


Why

by Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love/pseuds/Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love
Summary: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debes pasar por tanto sufrimiento? ¿Por qué si tú no lo mereces?
Relationships: Rebecca Hopkins | Rebecca Hawkins/Kaiba Mokuba, Replayshipping - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Why

**Author's Note:**

> Hola mis amados lectores. Aquí he regresado con un pequeño Drabble de… ¡Replayshipping! Eso si, bastante triste (No me culpen, con el romance soy una desgraciada sin corazón). En fin, espero que lo disfruten.

\- No… no puede ser – murmuró con la voz temblorosa, incapaz de creer lo que estaba oyendo.

\- Fue hace cuatro días – una chica castaña le explicó mientras de sus ojos azules caían lágrimas amargas – Él iba camino a la escuela. Al parecer, no se fijó que el auto se acercaba y…

Rebecca se abrazó a si misma. Anzu rompió a llorar. Honda y Jonouchi guardaron silencio, mientras el abuelo de Yugi intentaba mantener la calma; era un momento realmente doloroso donde todos se aferraban a una esperanza invisible. De la habitación de Yugi, salió una enfermera y por la expresión de su rostro, las cosas no estaban nada bien.

\- ¿Cómo está? – Jonouchi fue el primero en hablar.

\- El joven sigue en estado de coma – respondió la mujer con tristeza – No hemos visto mejoría alguna.

La noticia cayó como un balde de agua fría para todos, pero para Rebecca fue mucho peor. No pudo evitar sollozar en silencio.

\- ¿Puedo… verlo? – preguntó con la voz quebrada.

\- Lo lamento – le contestó la enfermera – Pero por el estado del paciente…

\- Por favor… solo un minuto – Rebecca le suplicó como si su vida dependiera de ello. La mujer la miró con consternación. Esa niña… parecía desesperada.

\- De acuerdo – cedió ante las lágrimas de Rebecca. Caminó unos pocos pasos hacia la puerta de la habitación de la cual había salido y abrió esta, para cederle el ingreso a la joven.

Rebecca sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos. Allí, recostado sobre una cama, estaba aquel chico que amaba con tanta vehemencia. Se acercó a paso lento. Llegó al lado del joven y lo miró; sus ojos cerrados, su rostro con algunos rasguños y una máscara de oxigeno cubriendo su boca y nariz.

\- Yugi – musitó con voz dolida.

Una de sus manos se acercó al rostro magullado del joven, acariciando su mejilla. Como lo esperaba, no hubo reacción alguna.

\- Por favor, despierta – musitó con un hilo de voz.

El único ruido de aquella habitación era el de sus suspiros y el incesante sonido de una máquina que iba y venía, indicando que el corazón del joven aun resistía.

Tomó la mano de Yugi entre las suyas, apretándola con fuerza.

\- No puedes morir ahora – balbuceó entre sollozos - Tú… tú tienes una vida por delante… - Su llanto se incrementó - … no puedes rendirte ahora… nunca lo has hecho.

El silencio era su única respuesta a sus palabras de aliento para aquella vida que pendía de un hilo.

\- Tus amigos te necesitan… - bajó la voz con timidez - …yo te necesito.

Se acercó un poco más a él y con sus labios temblorosos, lo besó con ternura en la frente, un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro de él.

\- Yo te amo.

¿Por qué?

Lloró en silencio.

¿Por qué a él?

Comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza, sintiendo un enorme mareo y un dolor de cabeza punzante. Tanto llorar le estaba causando fiebre.

¿Por qué, si él no lo merecía?

De su boca, escaparon nuevas palabras, lentas y heridas.

\- Por favor, dame una señal… de que me estás escuchando.


	2. Vuelve a mí

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si fui capaz de salir adelante, si pude escapar de esa pesadilla, si fui valiente... fue todo gracias a ti.

Volvió a llorar, esta vez de forma lenta, sintiendo su alma quemarse de dolor. Su mano acarició aquel rostro dormido y lleno de magulladuras, recorriendo su frente y sus mejillas. Un quejido escapó de ella ante el dolor de cabeza ardiente que estaba empezando a sufrir. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y enrojecidos de tanto llanto. Sosteniendo la mano del joven con las suyas, volvió a murmurar con voz rota el nombre de él. Quería verlo abrir sus ojos, volver a verlo sano y salvo, volver a verlo sonreír con aquella inocencia que la enamoró desde el comienzo.

\- Por favor… no me dejes sola – suplicó al vacío, llorando con más fuerza.

Sus sollozos callaron de forma abrupta al sentir un movimiento extraño entre sus manos. Una acción similar a un apretón, pero sutil y tembloroso. De inmediato, miró el sitio de donde sintió aquella sensación: sus manos que aun sostenían la de Yugi. Abrió la boca en señal de asombro y la voz se le extinguió: él… estaba haciendo eso. Él estaba moviendo su mano. ¡Estaba reaccionando! Apretaba la mano de Rebecca con fuerza como si esta se le fuera a escurrir entre sus dedos, cual arena del desierto. Ella miró su rostro; sus parpados se movieron sutilmente, anhelando abrirse y enseñar sus hermosos iris color amatista.

\- ¿Yugi? – murmuró sintiendo su garganta secarse. Comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza, sintiéndose incapaz de realizar otra acción, mientras Yugi continuaba apretando su mano y moviendo los ojos en un intento de abrirlos.

\- ¿ _Darling?_ – lo llamó cariñosamente como solía hacerlo - ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Me escuchas?

Él no le contestó.

\- ¡Enfermera! ¡Enfermera! – gritó tan fuerte como su debilitada garganta se lo permitía. No pasaron ni dos minutos, cuando la misma mujer que la había dejado ingresar a la habitación llegó con paso apresurado acompañada de un joven doctor.

\- Señorita ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la enfermera algo exaltada.

\- ¡Esta reaccionando! – gritó Rebecca volteándose a verla - ¡Está moviendo su mano y creo que intenta abrir los ojos!

Tanto el médico como la enfermera abrieron los ojos de la impresión. Aquel joven llevaba cuatro días internado y no había dado señales de mejoría ni mucho menos algún indicio de que volviera a abrir los ojos. Se acercaron de inmediato.

\- Señorita, debe salir de la habitación – dijo la enfermera intentando apartar a la chica rubia del joven.

\- ¡No! ¡No! – se negó Rebecca - ¡Déjeme quedarme con él! ¡Yugi, Yugi! – lo llamó en voz alta.

\- Señorita – repitió la mujer de forma algo más estricta – Debemos verificar el estado del joven. Es necesario que salga de acá.

Rebecca respiraba de forma agitada y la razón parecía haberse dormido en ella, solo reaccionaba a los llamados desesperados de su enamorado corazón. Comenzó a llorar y a respirar por la boca ante la falta de aire. La cabeza le ardía horriblemente y hasta tenía ganas de vomitar.

\- Déjeme ayudarla – le habló la mujer suavizando su voz al verla en aquel estado. No era la primera vez. En otras ocasiones había visto familiares desesperados por situaciones como aquella y solían reaccionar de un modo similar, ya fuese con más o menos intensidad. Sostuvo a Rebecca de los hombros y la guió hacia la salida, mientras la chica parecía caminar como un robot, como si sus piernas no fueran suyas y con su corazón gritándole con desgarro que se quedara al lado de su amado.

Al llegar nuevamente a la sala de espera, no notó como los demás daban un respingo al verla llegar bañada en lágrimas.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?! – inquirió Jonouchi temiendo lo peor.

\- Yugi… Yugi… - balbuceó la chica rubia con la voz temblorosa y rasgada.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué demonios pasó?!

\- Joven por favor, cálmese – lo regañó la enfermera al verlo reaccionar con tanta brusquedad – Ahora mismo se le está observando al paciente. Su amiga dijo que reaccionó.

\- ¿Qué? – murmuró Anzu juntando sus manos sobre su pecho.

\- Al parecer estaba intentando abrir los ojos – se explicó la enfermera – pero no tenemos aun muy claro si logrará salir de su estado de coma. Ahora si me disculpan, debo volver a mi trabajo. Les informaré cuanto antes sobre el estado del joven.

\- Muchas gracias – murmuró Honda. La enfermera asintió con la cabeza y se retiró, dejando a Rebecca en compañía de sus amistades.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Abrió los ojos, sintiendo los párpados pesados. Sus orbes le ardían profundamente y estaban enrojecidos e hinchados por tanto llorar. Miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que estaba en la sala de espera, sentada en una de las bancas. A su lado, notó la presencia de la joven castaña, la mejor amiga de Yugi.

\- Anzu-chan – musitó con voz cansada - ¿Qué pasó?

\- Rebecca – dijo la castaña – Te dormiste. Habías llorado mucho y te quedaste dormida.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? – inquirió la rubia.

\- Unos treinta minutos – respondió Anzu.

Rebecca se restregó los ojos con cuidado y exhaló un bostezo pequeño. Miró a su alrededor, notando la presencia de los demás. Jonouchi, Honda y el abuelo estaban de pie y recostados contra la pared. Se sentía desorientada tras dejarse caer en un profundo sueño. Dio un respingo al recordar la razón de su estadía en aquel hospital.

\- ¡Yugi! – exclamó - ¿Qué pasó con Yugi?

\- Aun no tenemos noticias de él – contestó Honda desganado. Rebecca suspiró con derrota.

Luego de un par de minutos, un joven médico ingresó a la sala de espera. Recibió como respuesta, a un conjunto de personas con expresiones angustiadas.

\- ¿Ustedes son los familiares del joven Muto? – preguntó suponiendo que la respuesta sería una afirmación.

\- Lo somos – respondió el abuelo del chico - ¿Cómo está mi nieto?

El doctor adquirió una expresión neutral, cosa que alarmó a los demás. ¿Acaso Yugi no había despertado?

\- El joven… logró despertar – articuló con cierto asombro disimulado – Logró salir del estado de coma.

La angustia de los demás se transformó en una alegría indescriptible y una tranquilidad profunda. Anzu y Rebecca no pudieron evitar romper a llorar de alegría. Jonouchi y Honda gritaron de la emoción y el señor Sugoroku suspiró aliviado.

\- Pero el joven debe permanecer al menos unos tres días en el hospital para verificar que no haya sufrido otros daños además de heridas superficiales – aclaró el doctor.

\- ¡Si, lo que usted diga! - Jonouchi habló demasiado emocionado como para entender lo que decía el profesional. Los demás por suerte si captaron lo dicho.

\- De acuerdo doctor – respondió el abuelo del joven - ¿Podemos pasar a verlo?

\- Por supuesto – aseguró el médico – los llevaré a su habitación.

El hombre los dirigió hasta la habitación de Yugi. Los demás disputaban sobre quien entraría primero. Al llegar frente a la puerta correspondiente, el doctor se retiró, dejando a los demás en el lugar.

\- Chicos, entren ustedes primero – habló Sugoroku.

\- Pero abuelo… - dudó Honda – No sería justo.

\- Estoy seguro de que están ansiosos por verlo – contradijo el hombre mayor – Yo entraré después.

\- Bien dicho – se entrometió Jonouchi – Vamos a verlo. ¡Y no alegues, idiota! – esto ultimo fue dirigido a Honda.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – habló el castaño en tono amenazante.

\- Chicos, guarden silencio – los regañó Anzu – Estamos en un hospital.

Los otros dos refunfuñaron. El grupo completo ingresó a la habitación, pero la rubia más pequeña se quedó atrás.

\- ¿No irás a verlo? – le preguntó Sugoroku.

\- No ahora señor Sugoroku – Rebecca jugó nerviosa con sus dedos y miró hacia abajo – Es que… yo quería…

\- Irás a verlo después ¿No? – inquirió el hombre mayor – Lo entiendo. Quieres estar a solas con él.

\- ¿C-Cómo es que usted…? – la rubia balbuceó inquieta por los nervios.

\- Soy viejo, pero no ciego – habló Sugoroku – ya he notado como miras a Yugi.

Rebecca enrojeció de la vergüenza y guardó silencio.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos. Rebecca permanecía de pie, recostada contra la pared, moviendo con nerviosismo sus dedos y la mirada perdida en el suelo. Escuchaba desde la habitación de Yugi algunas voces lejanas que les pertenecían a los amigos de este, quienes no dejaban de derramar palabras y lágrimas. No los culpaba por su entusiasmo o sentimentalismo; el tricolor había estado al borde de la muerte y era normal que sus amigos se negaran a abandonar la habitación. Tras un buen tiempo, los chicos salieron de la habitación, aunque prácticamente tuvieron que sacar a rastras a Jonouchi quien se negaba a dejar solo a Yugi. Esto hizo sonreír a la pequeña rubia. Agradecía que el amor de su vida tuviera tan buenas amistades y que no estuviera abandonado en la soledad.

Porque ella conocía perfectamente ese indeseable estado.

El abuelo del chico ingresó a la habitación. Rebecca siguió esperando. Podía jurar haber escuchado un sollozo por parte del hombre mayor y la suave voz de Yugi intentando asegurar que todo estaba bien.

\- Oye, Rebecca – Jonouchi le habló con algo más de entusiasmo – ¿No entrarás a ver a Yugi?

\- Esperaré – respondió ella. Porque si, se moría de ganas por verlo sano y salvo, pero necesitaba estar a solas con él.

\- Ooohh… ya veo – comentó el rubio con un gesto pícaro.

\- ¿Qu-Qué quieres decir? – Rebecca sintió su rostro encenderse ante el comentario. Sujetó la orilla de su falda con ambas manos, apretándola debido al nerviosismo.

\- No, nada en absoluto – aseguró Jonouchi con falsa inocencia – pero recuerda: manos en donde pueda verlas.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! – exclamó con indignación la menor ¿Quién se creía Jonouchi para decirle algo como eso?

\- ¡Jonouchi, deja de decir tonterías! – lo regañó Anzu – Aquí el único pervertido eres tú.

\- Uy, que delicadas – se burló el rubio. Como consecuencia, recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la castaña.

\- Ignóralo – le aconsejó Honda a Rebecca – Ve demasiada pornografía.

Rebecca gruñó entre dientes y desvió la mirada. A veces, no entendía a los hombres. Es más. No entendía como Yugi a veces podía soportar las tonterías de Jonouchi. El que fuera su mejor amigo, no justificaba ni explicaba la infinita paciencia que el chico de ojos amatistas tenía con Jonouchi. Esperaba que este no le ensuciara la cabeza a su querido tricolor con su actitud pervertida, o de verdad lo lamentaría.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, causando un pequeño respingo en la menor. El abuelo del joven salió de allí con expresión calmada y algo cansina. Llevaba días sin dormir por la preocupación ante el estado de su nieto. Le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Rebecca, indicándole que ya podía entrar a verlo. Ella asintió y casi de inmediato ingresó a la habitación.

Suspiró con pesadez, como si hubiese dejado caer una pesada carga de sus hombros. Miraba la puerta ignorando lo que pasaba a sus espaldas. Intentó no hacer ruido alguno. Pero fue en vano. El chasquido de la puerta al abrirse había captado la atención del joven que descansaba en aquel cuarto de hospital. Su mirada algo debilitada por el dolor y el cansancio, notó la presencia de la chica rubia. Cuando esta se volteó, se quedó de piedra al notar la mirada de Yugi sobre su persona. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse casi de inmediato y caminó con rigidez hasta llegar al lado de él. Recibió una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida. Pero esto la desmoronó. Se sujetó de la orilla de la cama como si de un momento a otro pudiera desplomarse. Se sentía muy débil, tanto física como emocionalmente. Lo miró a los ojos, a esos ojos tan hermosos, pese a la expresión cansina que reflejaban.

\- Rebecca – murmuró Yugi con la voz ronca, provocando que la garganta de la chica se anudara y que su cuerpo se estremeciera al escuchar su nombre provenir de los labios del tricolor. Cerró los ojos y empuñó las manos que aun se sujetaban de las blancas sabanas de aquella cama. Sintió sus lágrimas quemarle la piel al intentar escapar.

Sus orbes verde agua se abrieron lentamente al sentir el cálido tacto de una mano sobre la suya. Se sonrojó leve e involuntariamente. Sus ojos, aun nublados, se conectaron con los de Yugi, los cuales estaban entrecerrados y mostraban… ¿Tristeza?

\- Te escuché – dijo suavemente, sonriendo con tristeza.

\- ¿C-Cómo? – tartamudeó Rebecca confundida.

\- Cuando sufrí el accidente… – relató el tricolor –... dejé de sentir. Todo se oscureció de golpe. Me dolía respirar, no sentía mi cuerpo – su voz se desgarró – Creí que todo había terminado para mí. Tuve mucho miedo.

Calló para exhalar un suspiro pesado y ahogó un sollozo en su garganta. Apretó con más fuerza la mano de su amiga, causando que esta se estremeciera. No alejó sus ojos de ella. Prosiguió relatando su desgarradora experiencia.

\- Te escuché, Rebecca. Me pedías que no me fuera, que por favor abriera los ojos, que todos me necesitaban aquí – sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos y rodaron en grandes cantidades por sus mejillas – Comencé a recordar a todos. A Jonouchi-kun, Honda-kun, Atem, Anzu… no hubiesen querido que me diera por vencido – su voz se quebró por completo – pero cuando te escuché a ti, cuando escuché tu llanto, pidiéndome que no me rindiera, fue que decidí seguir adelante. Si lo logré, fue porque tú me lo pediste.

Calló e hizo un vano intento por no llorar. Fue inútil. Estaba tan desquebrajado…

Sollozó, dejando ir ese dolor y miedo que lo carcomía. Apretó con más fuerza la mano de Rebecca y desvió la mirada. Gotas cristalinas rodaban por su cara como si fuesen ríos descontrolados. La rubia sintió su pecho encogerse al verlo en ese estado.

Tan destruido, tan vulnerable.

Al haber escuchado su relato tan desgarrador, estaba segura de que Yugi debía tener una profunda herida en su corazón, cuyo desangramiento aun seguía en curso y cuyo dolor superaba a cualquier dolencia física que le causaran sus heridas provocadas por el accidente.

Acercó su mano al rostro del chico y con la yema de sus dedos, le acarició la mejilla, causando que este la mirara.

\- Gracias… por ayudarme a regresar con mi familia – balbuceó él entre sollozos.

Se quedó estático al sentir como ella, tras exhalar un suspiro intentando tragarse su propio llanto, lo rodeaba amorosamente con sus brazos y lo estrechaba con suavidad, dejando que la cabeza de él reposara en su pecho.

\- Rebecca…

\- Shhh – lo silenció ella con dulzura – no hables. Solo desahógate, déjalo salir. Yo te acompañaré.

Sintió un calor suave en sus mejillas cuando él correspondió a su abrazo. Parecía aferrarse a la chica como si esta se le fuese a escapar de un momento a otro. Lloró despacio, liberando aquello que lo hería despiadadamente. Sus lágrimas humedecieron la blusa de Rebecca, algo que a ella no le importó.

\- Yo estoy aquí contigo – susurró con su dulce voz femenina como si le confesara un secreto. Sus suaves manos acariciaron el cabello del joven que amaba más que a nadie en el mundo. Yugi solo siguió llorando, murmurando por lo bajo el nombre de Rebecca, suplicando implícitamente que ella no lo soltara.

Pero… ella no lo haría.

Y por una razón…

_Lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

\- Te dije que no entraras sin avisar, idiota – lo insultó su amigo en voz baja apenas audible.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó Jonouchi algo avergonzado al mismo volumen de voz.

\- ¿Les decimos algo a los demás? – preguntó el castaño.

\- No. Solo… dejemos a este par a solas.

Ambos sonrieron con picardía y regresaron a la sala de espera, sin contar ni un detalle de lo que habían visto al abrir casi de golpe la puerta de la habitación de su amigo. Allí, habían encontrado algo inesperado para ellos. Rebecca estaba sentada en una silla junto a la cama de Yugi. Su cabeza reposaba sobre la cama, sosteniendo con ternura la mano del tricolor, quien descansaba tranquilamente.

Ambos profundamente dormidos.

Ambos con el corazón en calma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bueno, este fue el feliz desenlace para esta pequeña tragedia que les rompió el corazón a tantos.  
> ¿Qué les pareció? ¿A poco creyeron que mataría a Yugi?  
> Admito que por un momento lo pensé. Muajajajajaja.  
> Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.  
> Saludos!!!


End file.
